Life is Strange-Alternative
by zigaudrey
Summary: [Alternate Timeline] Histoire passant à la scène de l'épisode 1, Max se trouve dans la scène de conflit entre Nathan et Chloé dans l'épisode mais cette fois-ci, Max s'intègre dans la scène au lieu de rester derrière le mur. Que va t-il se passer ensuite?


Après quelque minutes de la sonnerie, Max quitta la classe de photographie. Elle mit un casque pour se mettre de la musique. Non parce qu'elle aimait écouter mais pour se libérer de son âme lourd.

Durant la marche dans le couloir, elle vit un défilement de souvenirs, les élèves qui discutent, le concours du Héro Quotidien, les décorations d'Halloween, la photo selfie prise au cours, l'affiche de la fille perdue, la vision de la grosse tornade... Max pensait qu'elle vivait dans un monde triste, que les gens se sont éparpillés et qu'ils ne s'aident pas entre eux. La jeune fille ne participait pas à des activités avec eux, elle les regardait et les photographiait, elle ne s'intégrait pas.

Son chemin se terminait derrière la porte des toilettes des filles. Max retira ses écouteurs, malgré l'atmosphère sombre de la pièce, taguée de dessins et d'odeur nauséabonde, elle se sentait rassurer.

Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo pour mouiller son visage. Puis, se souvint de sa photo qu'elle la sortit de son sac. Par un seul coup d'œil, une voix passa dans sa tête.

'' _Max, tu possèdes un don_ ''

Une phrase, dont elle refusait de la prendre. Elle arracha l'image en deux morceaux et les pièces chutèrent au sol. Max n'avait aucun rejet d'avoir fait cette action mais se sentit libérer de sa chaîne.

La couleur foncée des toilettes s'éclaircit par des ailes volants bleus. C'était un papillon, Max était attirée par la présence d'un joli insecte dans un environnement infecte. Les Ailes d'Azur se posèrent sur le bord d'un seau qui se trouvait derrière le dernier mur des toilettes. Attiré par la luminance, Max prit son appareil photo de son sac et le photographiât. Un éclair blanc vif fit voler le papillon et la jeune étudiante reçut son image. Max percevait une résurrection en elle, un nouvel air qui la libère de son esprit lourd.

La porte s'ouvrit et fit entrer un garçon habillé en tenue d'habit rouge, son nom était Nathan Prescott, l'élève le plus riche du campus. Que faisait-il dans les toilettes des filles ? Max l'observait en se cachant derrière le mur.

-Relax, Nathan, tu peux le faire. Commença le garçon stressé, ses mains sur les bords du lavabo et son visage vers le miroir. C'est toi, le chef du bahut, tu vas tous faire péter. C'est toi le boss.

Ensuite fit entrer une fille, qui avait des cheveux bleus et une tenue punk. Elle semblait être en conflit avec Nathan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-J'espère que tu as bouclé le périmètre, comme disait mon ''père'', répondit l'adolescente en ouvrant toute la porte des toilettes. Bon,parlons business.

-J'ai rien à te donner. Retourna Nathan.

-Faux, tu me dois un paquet de fric.

-Ma famille a le fric, pas moi.

-Oh, tu vas me faire pleurnicher, pauvre petit fils de riche. Tout le monde sait que tu es le gamin du bahut.

L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus se plaça à côté de Nathan.

-Je parie que ta gentille petite famille me file de la thune. Bon sang, j'imagine déjà à des gros titres...

-Laisse les en dehors de ça, pauvre folle. Lança Nathan.

-Je pourrais dire à tous le monde que Nathan Prescott est un pauvre crevard qui pleurniche comme une gamine et qui parle tout seul. Dit-elle en le poussant avec sa main.

Après cette intimidation, Prescott sortit une arme de sa poche, inquiétant plus Max qui témoignait la dispute.

-Bon sang, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ? Lança t-il en pointant vers l'adolescente.

-T'as trouvé ça où ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ! Pose ce flingue ! Suppliait-elle en reculant par peur.

Nathan s'avança de l'adolescente tout en pointant à son ventre. Le cœur de Max s'accélérait et sa peau ruisselait des gouttes.

-Ne me donne JAMAIS d'ordre ! J'en ai ma claque qu'on essaie toujours de me contrôler.

- **N** **E TIRE PAS**!

Max s'intégra dans la scène en se montrant derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce que?! Demanda Nathan en se tournant la tête.

-Pose l'arme tout de suite... Dit Max en respirant lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Si tu tires, tu ne peux pas réparer l'erreur, donc ne tire pas...

-Tu me donnes des ordres toi aussi ?!

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois te comporter envers les autres...

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires ! Je ne suis en train de dealer avec cette Chloé !

Chloé, ce nom raisonnait dans la tête de Max. Elle était son amie d'enfance. Pourquoi est-elle en train de disputer avec Nathan ?

-Si tu veux régler le problème, il faut qu'on le fasse ensemble... Dit-elle en s'approchant lentement vers Nathan.

-Pars de là ! Jeta Nathan en pointant l'arme vers Max.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu peux régler le problème... Suppliait la jeune photographe, intimidée.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je devrais faire !

Max se retrouva à la situation que Chloé avait eu avant. La jeune aux cheveux bleu n'avait pas pensé qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Chloé respirait profondément, sans un geste, tout en regardant le visage familier de la fille.

-Je suis obligée de te commander, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

-Silence! Ce n'est pas toi le chef. Intimida t-il en secouant l'arme.

-Baisse cette arme immédiatement !

Max prit la poignet de la main de Nathan dont portait l'arme mais il enfonça bouton après le mouvement. Un gros son transperça le ventre de Max qui ensuite s'effondra sur le sol.

 **''NOOOOOON !''**

Nathan lâcha son arme de feu, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'a tuée. Chloé, sa copine d'enfance, la voyait couler son sang, sa vie.

-Comment oses-tu... **COMMENT OSES-TU** **FAIRE CA** **ESPÈCE DE PSYCHOPATHE**?! S'écria Chloé en prenant la veste de Nathan avec rage.

Le sol trembla comme sa colère, un rafale de vent se leva, des mains aériennes envolèrent les portes des toilettes, les mur s'arrachèrent et la scène s'évaporait derrière la fumée de poussière. Après que le brouillard se fut dissipé, Chloé restait devant le corps évanouit de Nathan, dont elle le lâcha ensuite. Tête baissée, le jeune adolescente s'approcha vers le corps de son amie Max, qui se noyait dans le lac de sang. Chloé se noya ensuite dans le lac des larmes en s'accroupissant. Ses gouttes se mêlèrent avec celle de son amie perdue.

''Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais …  
 **POURQUOI AI-JE FAIS CA**?!''


End file.
